Mew Mew Pikachu Power?
by Yuki Usagi-Chan
Summary: After battling wild Pokemon, Pikachu ends up being sucked into a time-space warp portal. And while thinking about Zoey, Dren sees and catches Pikachu as he falls. What will Dren do with Pikachu? Will Pikachu find a way back home or will he stay in Tokyo?
1. Pikachu:TimeSpace Traveler?

**Bonjour, my fanfic readers! This is Daughter Of Yumigami and this is my new fanfic! It's a crossover between Pokémon and Mew Mew Power! Enjoy! DOY out! **

While on their way to Castelia City, Ash, Iris, and Cilan stopped for a little break. Ash was training with Iris while Cilan cooked lunch. "Lunch will be ready in five minutes!" Cilan called to them. Ash looked over at him. "Great! I'm starving!" he shouted as he headed for the table. Iris anime sweat dropped and sighed.

"Ash, you are such a little kid! Can you ever not think about food?" he asked, making her way over to the table. Ash shrugged and watched Cilan.He was putting the finishing touches on their lunch. They were having vegetable soup with grilled cheese sandwiches(Oh boy, now I'm hungry!)

"Here we are you guys! My famous specialty, spinach and carrot soup with grilled cheese sandwiches. There's seconds if you're still hungry" he said, putting the plates of food down on the table. Ash dug in immediately and Cilan and Iris stared in shock. He was eating so fast you could barely tell if it was actual food he was eating. The two sighed and ate their food.

On the ground, the Pokémon were eating as well. Pikachu and Tepig chatted through their food, Scraggy sat away from the group, and Oshawott sat next to Snivy. One time, while Snivy was watching the clouds, Oshawott tried to take one pellet of Pokémon food from her bowl. But, Snivy saw this out of the corner of her eye and lashed out with Vine Whip, hitting Oshawott's flipper, causing him major pain. "Osha, wott! Oshawott!" Oshawott screamed, running around like crazy.

Snivy huffed and went back to eating while the pesky Water-Type soaked his flipper in a nearby river. Once everyone was done eating, the trio recalled them, expect for Pikachu and Axew, and went on their way. After a half hour of walking, Axew heard something snap. "Axew?" he asked, looking in the direction of the snapping. Iris stopped and looked at her companion. "Huh? What's wrong, Axew?" she asked, very concerned.

Axew hopped out of her hair and pointed to a large thicket in the forest. Ash and Cilan stopped when they noticed that Iris stopped. "Hey Iris, is something wrong?" Ash asked, walking up to his friend. Iris nodded, looking at her friends. "Yeah, Axew heard something" Cilan shook his head chuckled softly.

"It was probably just a twig snapping under a Pokémon's foot, that's all" he said laughing. He was wrong however. A rustling came softly. The trio listened carefully, being extremely cautious. The rustling grew louder, and louder, and louder, until…**BOOM**! A large group of Galvantula burst out of the thicket and swarmed the group, encircling them. A larger, much stronger looking Galvantula came closer to them. It was different shiny color, indicating that it was probably the leader. "Hey, what are ya doing? Let us outta here right now!" Ash shouted, holding out a fist. The Galvantula leader hissed and shot out its Pin Missile. Cilan pushed Ash out of the way and the attack hit a nearby tree.

Iris let Axew down and pointed at the wild Pokémon. "Axew, use Dragon Rage!" she commanded. Axew did as told, but once again, he sneezed it up and thus did his Dragon Sneeze. The explosion left the trio covered in ash, but managed to push back a few of the wild Galvantula. Iris laughed it off. "Hehe! Oopsy! Sorry everyone!" she called, her face sweating a little. Pikachu leapt from Ash's shoulder and stood his ground against the Galvantula, his rose red cheeks crackling with static.

He bolted with his Quick Attack, only to be sent flying when the leader slammed into him. "Pika!" he cried, flying into the forest. He skidded far away from his trainer and the rest of the group, finally stopping in front of a shrine. "Pika…Chu" he panted, slowly and painfully getting up. He was covered in dirt and scratches. He weakly limbed over to the shrine and rested his head on a stone tablet.

He looked at the writing on the tablet. It read:

_A Shrine To Warping Time-Space _

_A legend foretells that every year in the spring, an unknown _

_Energy force will cause a disruption in time and space, _

_Thus opening a portal to another world. _

_Though it is unknown what world it leads to,_

_One living being may enter and travel to this unknown world… _

The rest of the writing was worn away. Pikachu thought that was pretty cool, being able to travel to another world…how cool was that? He smiled as he felt his body start to recover. As he drifted to sleep, his ears perked up. A sound of rushing wind and small vibrations hit his ears. Some Pokémon who had been resting in trees, flew or leapt away. Something had scared them.

Suddenly, the shrine began to glow a beautiful bright green light. Pikachu backed away and stared in awe at the sight. The glowing grew brighter and he heard energy building up. Just then, the light faded altogether and a medium sized portal floated in front of Pikachu. Inside it, Pikachu saw many colors and swirling galaxies. He took a few steps closer, the shrine beckoned him closer and closer.

All of a sudden, the portal began sucking him. Pikachu tried to grab onto something, but to no avail. It pulled him in completely and Pikachu found himself tumbling through a bright, colorful passageway. He looked behind him and saw the portal close up. He continued to tumble, crying out every now and then. But, he knew perfectly well no one could hear him.

But still, he was curious as to where he was going and what world would be waiting on the other side of the passageway. It was official: Pikachu was a Time-Space Warp Traveler.


	2. Pokemon Meets Aliens

**Hello, my loyal fanfic readers! Here's chappie #2! Jouir, ma ch****é****rie! Adieu! WARNING: Two characters I that are mine are in this chapter! Read my profile under: Characters That I Have Created That You'll Find In My Stories to learn about them.**

It was cool night in Tokyo. The streets were busy as cars honked, people chatted, and other noises blasted throughout the city. Hovering over the city, was an male alien. He had dark green hair in small pigtails that went over his ears, golden amber eyes that glowed in the dark, marble pale skin, long nails and sharp fangs. His puffy clothes were black and dark brown with a blood red collar.

He stared at the humans below him and snarled. He hated them all. They poisoned the Earth with their cities and pollution. It was disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. "Ummm…Big Brother Dren?" a voice squeaked behind him. Dren glanced behind him. Two smaller aliens that looked just like him were perched on the ledge of a building, watching him. Dren glared at his little twin brothers. "What Keeg?" he snapped, his voice harsh.

Keeg glanced at his twin, Krod before speaking. "What're you thinking about?" he asked, but already knew the answer. Dren spun around to face his brothers and made a snarling face. "Zoey! But you already knew that, didn't you?" The twins nodded and looked down. Dren looked down as well. Ever since he had seen her, Dren had been madly in love with Zoey, or as he called her, Kitty-Cat. _His_ Kitty-Cat.

He had tried to get her to come with him constantly, but she refused every time. It had hurt so badly when learned that she didn't love at all. She only saw him as an enemy that had to be removed. But, he would never give up on trying to make her his. '_I won't give up! Zoey is MINE! I will do whatever it takes to take her with me. I can't allow for her to die! But, how? How do I get her to listen? Am I missing something?'_ he thought, sadness starting enter his mind.

His thoughts were broken when he heard a small cry. He knew it was too distant to be one of his brothers. The cry…it sounded like it came from…above? The cry got louder and he looked up. A bright yellow blur was plummeting towards him. As it got closer, he realized how small it was, and reached out to catch it.

The yellow blur slammed into him, causing him to fly backwards onto a building rooftop, creating smoke with the crash. "DREN!" the twins screamed and leapt on the rooftops to get to their brother. When they made it to where Dren had crashed, the smoke cleared and there lay Dren, scratches on his face and body. Keeg and Krod went over and helped him sit up.

"Oh, my head…" Dren whined as he rubbed the back of his skull. He looked down at what he had caught and was surprised. He blinked and picked it. It was a mouse, but it was different in many ways. It was very big, and its body was mostly yellow. It had black on the tips of its ears. Its zigzag tail was yellow expect for the brown at the bottom. On its back were small brown stripes. Its face was flat and it had rose red circular cheeks. It had a lot of scratches.

"What is it, Dren?" Keeg asked, tilting the mouse's head in his hands.

"Is it a mouse?" Krod asked, pulling at the creature's tail.

Dren shrugged and leaned to have a better look. He knew the mouse-like creature was alive because he could feel its heartbeat with his thumb. The creature lightly stirred and moved its paws and feet. Dren laid it down in his lap and watched its back rise up and down. Keeg and Krod smiled and began petting it. "Awww! It's so cute!" they said in unison.

Then, the mouse stirred and lifted its head up, its vision blurred. It struggled to get up and slowly began to crawl out of Dren's lap. It stood up and rubbed its head. "Good, you're awake!" Krod said happily. The mouse whipped around startled. It stared at the aliens in front of it. It narrowed its eye and its cheeks began crackling with static. The aliens leapt up and stared at the mouse. "Whoa! What's wrong, little guy?" Keeg asked, slowly approaching it.

Without warning, the mouse released an electrical discharge, zapping all three aliens, leaving their bodies black and burnt. Dren shook himself and glared at the mouse. "How dare you! I saved your life and that's the thanks I get? How rude!" he shouted, crossing his arms over his chest. The mouse scratched its head. "Pika? Pikachu?" it asked, its expression dulling. Krod smiled and went over to it. "Hey, we're not gonna hurt you. We just wanna be your friends, that's all" he said, trying to soothe the mouse.

Keeg knelt down and lightly patted the creature's head. "I'm Keeg! That's my twin brother, Krod! And over there," he gestured to Dren, "is our big brother, Dren. He's the one that caught you. So, what's your name?" he asked, now rubbing its back. The mouse smiled at him and closed its eyes. "Pikachu!" it shouted happily. Keeg tilted his head to the side. He looked confused. "Pikachu? Is that your name?" Pikachu nodded and gave him a small hug on the leg.

Dren came over to the three and sat down between his brothers. He reached over and rubbed Pikachu between the ears like he did with Zoey when she was in her Mew Mew form. Keeg turned to look at his elder brother. "Hey, is Pikachu male or female?" he asked. Dren and Krod shrugged. The three looked at Pikachu.

"Are you a girl, Pikachu" Krod asked.

Pikachu shook its head.

"So, you're a boy then?" Dren asked.

Pikachu nodded his head.

"You know, you're cute and feisty. Just like our sister, Zoey. Of course, she isn't really our sister. But, when Dren makes her his bride, she will be mine and Krod's sister" Keeg said. Dren rolled his eyes and supported his head with one hand. "That still could happen, boys. However, she won't listen to me. How can I get her to pay attention?" he asked them, looking around.

Suddenly, a thought hit him harder than a blast from Zoey's Strawberry Bell. "Hold on!" he said, a smirk appearing on his face. "I got an idea!"

**Oooohhh! Cliffe! Love it! So, what will Dren do with Pikachu? Find out next chapter! Adieu! **


	3. A Gift For A KittyCat

**Bonjour, once again, my loyal readers! (Forgive me! I'm practicing my French since I'll be taking a course of the language in high school) Here is chapter 3! Time to find out what Dren will do with Pikachu! Oh and Sailor Phoenix Black, thanks for the idea! Adieu, ma cherie! **

The sun slowly rose over the horizon as the morning began. Dren, who had been tackled by a strange mouse-like creature that fell from the night time sky, now hovered near Zoey's house. In his arms, lay Pikachu, who was fast asleep. Dren wasn't sure what to do with the mouse at first, but then got an idea. He had another way to get Zoey to warm up to him. He would give his Kitty a toy to play with.

He had tied a red ribbon around Pikachu's right ear that he "borrowed" from a birthday present at some kid's party. Then, he wrote something on a small note card and stuck it between Pikachu's ear and the ribbon. Now, he flew closer to Zoey's bedroom window and peered inside. There, he was _his_ Kitty-Cat. Fast asleep under her pink covers, lightly tossing and turning. He smiled at that, it was cute. Very gently, he placed Pikachu on the window pane, and started to fly off.

If Zoey caught him there, she would either run or call for help, which he didn't want. On the pane of the window, Pikachu began to stir. He yawn and stretched himself and looked around. When he realized where he was, he clung to the pane, for a fear of falling. "Ah, you're awake now! That's good!" Dren's voice reached his ears. Pikachu looked up, but had to squint because of the sunlight.

"Pika?" he asked, gritting his teeth. Dren chuckled softly and folded his arms across his chest. He gave the mouse a mild look. "Listen Pikachu, remember when I said I had an idea? Well, my idea was to give you to Zoey as a present. You see my little mouse friend, she doesn't like me, but I want her to. I've heard that girls like to get presents from others, so you'll be _my_ gift to her! Byebye Pikachu!" he called and then teleported away.

Pikachu felt mad all of a sudden. He was a present for a girl that that freak loved so much? How pathetic! Pikachu felt himself slip even more, but managed to pull himself back up. He leaned against the glass on the window and sweat dropped with relief. Then, a loud ringing from inside startled him, almost making him fall off the pane again. He whipped around and looked in the room.

An alarm clock had gone off. From the bed next to it, a hand emerged and hit it lightly, silencing it. He watched as the covers were pushed back, and a girl with strawberry red hair and brown eyes sat up. She wore pink pajamas and her hair was messy. "Another day, another long day at work. I'm guessing Elliot will make me work late again" Pikachu heard her say to herself.

Not wanting to fall again, he softly knocked on the window with his paw, trying to get her attention. To his luck, she looked at the window. "What in the world?" she shouted. Pikachu waved his arms and gave a sad look that said, "Please let me in! I think I'm gonna fall!" The girl went over to the window and stared at the mouse. Cautiously, she opened the window, allowing the creature inside.

Pikachu leapt into the room and sat down. He watched the girl bend down and look at him. She noticed the note attached to the mouse's ear and pulled it out. She opened it. It read:

_Every cat needs a toy, so a mouse is perfect for you _

_Pikachu is his name, and I hope you like him, too! _

_Your life is like a play, and I try to do my part _

_And I know that a mouse is the key to every Kitty's heart! _

The girl closed the note and looked at Pikachu. "Are you a gift, Pikachu?" she asked, lightly petting his head. Pikachu nodded and leaned into her hand. The girl smiled and stroked his ears. "Well, my name's Zoey. It's nice to meet you!" Pikachu flashed a smile and climbed into her lap. Zoey continued to pet and hold Pikachu. At one point, she accidentally squeezed him too hard and he gave her a small zap. "Owww! Hey, what was that for?" she asked, dropping Pikachu.

Pikachu showed her why back pointing at her and squeezing himself hard. Zoey wiped away some of the ash on her face and blinked. "Oh, did I hurt you?" she asked, care in her voice. Pikachu nodded, sat down and cross his arms over his chest. Zoey gave him a light rub between the ears as an apology. She picked up Pikachu and held him to her.

"Who brought you here, Pikachu? And, how did you get onto the window pane?" she asked, rocking the mouse in her arms like a baby. Pikachu pulled at his ears and made a scary face, trying his best to impersonate the freak who had placed him there. Zoey's eyes widened. "Dren brought you here?" she started to panic, "Are you a Parasite Alien?" Pikachu tilted his head and gave her a confused look.

Zoey, lifted him up and turned his body in her hands. "Hmmm…you seem way too small to be an alien that Dren would create. But, if you're not an alien, then what are you?" she wondered, lowering Pikachu back to her chest. Pikachu wanted to explain, but no one understood him, so he just sat there with a look that said, "I'd tell you, but you don't understand my language" Zoey realized something.

"Wait, you understand my language?" she asked, staring him in the face. Pikachu nodded quickly. Zoey was surprised. Normally, animals didn't understand human dialect, but his mouse-like creature certainly did. Maybe Pikachu was a special animal, a secret project that the government was working on so animals could understand humans? Now that would be cool.

She placed Pikachu on her bed and smiled at him. "Well Pikachu, would you like to be my pet? I've always wanted one. Though, I never thought it would be a really big yellow mouse" she confessed, tickling his belly. Pikachu giggled and thought to himself. He had nowhere else to go and Zoey seemed really friendly. So, why not?

He nodded happily and leapt onto her shoulder. "Okay then! But first I want my parents to see you. Like I said, I've never had a pet before and I'm not sure of what my parents will say once they see you" she said, walking out her room. She made her way down stairs and into the kitchen. There, her father was reading the newspaper and her mother was making breakfast.

"Morning Mom! Morning Dad!" she greeted, trying to hide Pikachu. Her father looked up from his paper. "Morning honey, how did you slee-What the?" he shouted. He had noticed Pikachu perched on Zoey's shoulder. Mrs. Hanson looked at her husband. "What's wrong, dear?" she asked, holding a bowl filled with batter. Mr. Hanson pointed at Piakchu. "That! That's what's wrong!" Mrs. Hanson saw the mouse and dropped the bowl, splattering the batter everywhere.

Zoey held out her hands to stop them. "Mom! Dad! Calm down! Let me explain before yo break out the broom!" she shouted. Luckily for her, her parents calmed down and listened to what she had to say. "I found this creature outside my window when I woke up this morning. It looked like it might fall, so I let it inside. Apparently, one of my 'friends' gave it to me as a present. You know I've never had a pet before, and I really like this little guy, so can I keep him? Please?" she asked, holding her fists to her heart.

Mr. and Mrs. Hanson looked at each other and then at their daughter. "I don't know, Zoey" Mrs. Hanson confessed, cleaning up the mess with a rag.

"But Mom, I promise I'll take good care of him! Please?" Zoey asked. Her mother sighed and got up, rinsing the rag in the sink. "As long as your father agrees, you may keep it" Zoey looked at her father with pleading eyes. Her father gave his wife a brief look and then turned his attention to his daughter. "Alright, you may keep him" he said finally.

"Yes! Yes!" Zoey shouted, happily jumping up and down. Her father stopped her happy dance short. "But, you must promise you'll have full responsibility for him, got it? We don't want to have to clean up after him" he warned. Zoey nodded quickly, still holding her hands to her heart.

"Yes, I promise to take good care of Pikachu!" she said.

Her mother looked at her. "Pikachu? Is that his name?" she asked. Zoey nodded and scratched Pikachu behind the ears. Her mother smiled and went back to cleaning. Mr. Hanson went back to reading his paper. Zoey and Pikachu smiled at each other. Today, Pikachu had made a new lifelong friend.

**DOY-*blows a trumpet* Tada! And that's chapter 3, my loyal readers! The next chapter, Zoey's Little Helper, will be here as soon as I can get it! Adieu, for now, ma chérie! **


	4. Pikachu Meets the Mews

**Welcome, fanfic readers! Here's chapter 4! Please enjoy! Oh, and I'd like to thank Sailor Phoenix Black for encouraging me to continue! Anyways, on with de show! Adieu! **

The morning was bright and sunny as Zoey walked to the Café. She wore a white tank top with black rose patterns, a black jacket, a white skirt, and black tap shoes. Prancing beside her was her new pet, Pikachu. She had tried her best to make him stay at the house, but he kept tugging at her leg and whining. After 10 minutes of arguing, she gave in and let him come. However, she didn't know how Elliot would react if he saw her come in with a mouse.

She sighed and guided Pikachu down the street towards the restaurant. While following his new friend, Pikachu started looking around for other Pokémon, but saw none. He had looked down alleyways, on top of lamp posts, and in the park, but was unsuccessful in every search. That's when he realized that in this world, there was no such thing as Pokémon. He thought that it must all be a dream.

But no matter how many times he shook himself, or slapped himself, he knew he was awake and this was all real. He sighed and decided to forget about. He decided to focus on his new friend and on the place as to where they were headed. After walking a few blocks, Pikachu and Zoey arrived at the restaurant. Pikachu was surprised by its appearance.

It was shaped like a castle and was a hot pink color. It looked like something a little girl would play with and keep her dolls in. Zoey looked down at her mouse friend and laughed at his expression. "Welcome to Café Mew Mew, Pikachu! This is where I work. C'mon, let's go inside!" she said, and walked up the pathway to the door with Pikachu hopping at her heels.

Zoey carefully opened the door and held it so Pikachu could get in. Pikachu looked around. It was much prettier inside. It had cute red and white tables with red heart-shaped chairs. The kitchen door looked like a door you'd seen in a saloon, expect it was pink. The walls were red and the windows were heart-shaped, just like the chairs.

It was so cute and playful. Pikachu just wanted to sit down and stare at it. "Hey Zoey, is that you?" a feminine voice called from upstairs. Zoey panicked and quickly grabbed Pikachu, hiding him under a table. She leaned against it and smiled. "Yeah, I'm here Bridget!" she responded to a green haired girl in a green and white waitress's dress with glasses. Pikachu looked at the girl. She looked very cute, they way she was dressed.

He tried to get out from under the table to greet her, but Zoey lightly pushed him back underneath with her foot. "Not yet, Pikachu. I have to wait for the right moment" she whispered though slightly clenched teeth. Pikachu nodded and sat back down. Bridget turned and shouted into the kitchen. "Hey everyone, Zoey's here! We can open now!" Pikachu watched has three other girl dressed in blue, purple, and orange dresses poured out of the door.

"Hi Kiki, Corina, Renee. How are you guys?" she asked. Kiki smiled and held a serving tray close to her small body. "Oh, we're good! Now that you're here, we can open for the day! And I can show every customer my tricks!" Kiki shouted happily. Everyone, even Pikachu surprisingly, anime sweat dropped. _'Okay…I better show them Pikachu now before any comes in'_ Zoey thought, biting her lower lip. She started to sweat nervously and gripped the table hard. She had to show them now, before they opened. "Ummm…you guys?"

"Yeah Zoey?" Corina asked.

"I brought a friend here and I thought you might like to meet him" Zoey stammered.

"Oooohhh! Really? Where is he? Where?" Kiki said, getting excited.

"Calm down, Kiki! C'mon Zoey, let us meet your friend" Renee said, shifting her attention from Kiki to the red head.

"Ok, here he is. Pikachu, it's okay, you can come out now" Zoey called to the mouse under the table. Pikachu cautiously came out and stood in front of the four girls. The four stared in shock, disbelief, and utter surprise. A few moments had passed before Kiki broke the silence. She dropped her tray and ran over to Pikachu. "Awww! You're so cute!" she squealed, scooping him into her arms.

Pikachu smiled and hugged her in return. Bridget laughed softly and spoke softly to Corina and Renee. "Isn't that the cutest creature you've ever seen?" she asked. Corina nodded and watched as Kiki cuddled the mouse closer to her. Renee gave a small smile, but then added, "It's cute sure, but is it an animal?"

"It looks like an animal" Corina said, looking at her idol.

"True, but it's a whole lot bigger than most mice and…it's YELLOW!" Renee responded to her biggest fan.

"Do you think it could be a Red Data Animal?" Bridget interrupted.

"Maybe. But, let's have Elliot run some tests first" Renee inquired.

"We can't do that! Not without Zoey's permission. It's her pet after all!" Corina stated. The three turned and looked at Zoey. Zoey looked at them uneasily. "So, what do you guys think of Pikachu? Do you like him?" she asked, trying to get rid of the knot in her stomach. The three looked at each other, whispered amongst each other and nodded.

"Yeah, we love Pikachu!" Bridget shouted happily. Zoey sighed with relief and wiped away the sweat from her forehead. Renee's face suddenly turned serious. "Zoey, can we have Elliot run some tests on Pikachu?" she asked carefully. Zoey looked up, frightened. Suddenly, she knew why. They wanted to see if Pikachu might be a Red Data Animal. Zoey felt queasy in her stomach.

Would Pikachu even allow them to perform such tests? They would need a blood sample from him after all. When she looked over at Kiki and Pikachu, she noticed that the little blonde girl was squeezing the little mouse a little too hard. "Careful Kiki! He might-" she was stopped short when Pikachu let out his electrical discharge attack, zapping Kiki, causing her major pain.

Kiki stood still as a statue, burnt and covered with ash from head to toe. She coughed up some smoke. "Well, that was…interesting" she said before falling over. Zoey, along with Bridget, Corina, and Renee, rushed over to help her up. Once Kiki was on her feet again, Corina glared at Zoey. "What did he do that for? And more importantly, how did he do that?" she asked, anger filling her voice.

Zoey sighed and lifted Pikachu up onto her shoulder. "Sorry everyone, I learned that if you squeeze Pikachu too hard, he'll zap you. And, to be quite honest, I don't know how he did that" she confessed, petting Pikachu on the back. Pikachu rubbed the back of his head and gave a look that said he was sorry.

"Kiki, are you okay?" Bridget asked, looking at the nine year old with her concerned face. Kiki shook herself and started jumping up and down. "That was AWESOME! How did Pikachu do that? Can he be our mascot? Can he fight the aliens with us?" she asked, spitting out questions like there was no tomorrow. Corina pressed down on her shoulders to get her to hold still. After telling Kiki to calm down, Corina went down to the basement to get Elliot and Wesley.

"Ummm…Elliot? Wesley? Zoey brought an animal that I think you might like to see" she said through the door. She heard Elliot's annoyed voice on the other side. "Alright, we're coming" he grumbled. The door opened and Elliot along with Wesley came out and followed Corina back upstairs. When they got back to the dining area, they saw Kiki running from Pikachu, laughing happily. They were playing Tag.

Elliot walked up to Zoey and looked at her, slightly annoyed. "Zoey, what is that thing?" he asked, glaring at her. Zoey rubbed her hands together and looked down at her feet. Her nervousness was coming back. "Ummm…I uh believe it's a…mouse, Elliot" she mumbled. Elliot turned form her to have a good look at the mouse-like creature that was chasing after Kiki.

He looked at it long and hard before Wesley came over and spoke to him. "Elliot, I know you've never seen an animal like this before, but what if it's a Red Data Animal? It certainly looks rare" he whispered. Elliot glanced at him and nodded. "You could be right. Let's run some tests first, just to find out" he whispered back. He turned back to Zoey and looked her in the eye. "Zoey, may we run some tests on the mouse?" he asked coldly.

"He has a name, ya know! It's Pikachu!" Zoey growled.

Elliot rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. May we run some tests on Pikachu?" he asked, his voice still cold. Zoey looked up at him, her nervousness all gone. She nodded and called to Pikachu. The mouse stopped chasing his playmate and went over to his friend. Zoey picked him up and handed him to Elliot. "This is Elliot, Pikachu. He and his friend, Wesley, are going to run some tests on you. Think you can handle that?" she asked, wanting to make sure Pikachu wouldn't get frightened by the situation.

Pikachu nodded happily and said his name. "Pika! Pikachu!" he shouted. Zoey smiled and nodded at Elliot. Elliot walked away with Wesley and Pikachu down into the basement to start the tests. Kiki ran over to Zoey. "Zoey, do ya think Elliot will let Pikachu be our team mascot?" she asked, starting to jump up and down again. Zoey shrugged and looked at where the trio had gone. She wasn't sure, but if Elliot allowed, maybe Pikachu could help around the café and maybe even battle the enemy with them.

**All done! That's chapter 4, ladies and gentlemen! I decided to change the name of this chapter. I've also decided to call chapter 5, Zoey's Little Helper. Anyway, please review! Thank you and adieu!**


	5. Zoey's Little Helper

**Bonjour again, my little fanfic readers. Here is chapter 5! Enjoy and adieu! **

Zoey sat at one of the tables and tapped her nails on the hard surface. It had been 2 hours since Elliot and Wesley took Pikachu into their lab to run some tests. She wondered if Pikachu was okay. Normally, the tests didn't take so long. Had something gone wrong? Had the scanner blown up? Did Pikachu freak out when the test started?

Since she met the little mouse, he had seemed cool and calm. Like nothing bothered him. Maybe it was safe to assume he was okay and Elliot had decided to run more than one test? Yeah, that could be it. Her thoughts were broken when she heard the lab door open. She got up and saw Elliot walking toward her with Wesley behind him, Pikachu perched on Wesley's shoulder.

"Well, how'd it go? Everything alright with Pikachu?" she asked curiously. Elliot folded his arms across his chest and looked her in the eye. "Yes, the tests went smoothly and Pikachu is fine. But, there's something odd about him" he confirmed, glancing at the yellow mouse. Zoey, along with the other girls came around and listened. Kiki marched up to him with her question. "Well, what is it?" Elliot looked down at the blonde and then at the others.

"Pikachu isn't just an animal. His DNA is completely different from what's in the data base. We think he might be an alien of some kind. But, his DNA can be infused with another girl, thus creating a sixth Mew" he said, smoothly.

The girls stared in shock. It was a big surprise. Zoey broke the shirt silence. "You mean my pet…is an alien?" she asked, her question in a splutter. Elliot gave her is you-are-clueless look and responded. "We're guessing he is, but that doesn't its actually true. I'm not sure what to make of it, but in the meantime let's open the café and get started. Corina, put Pikachu in one of the upstairs rooms. I don't want him freaking out our customers" his voice cold.

Corina nodded and went over to Wesley to get Pikachu, when Kiki stepped in. "Hey wait! You can't just lock Pikachu in a room! He's so cute and lovable! Customers just adore cute and lovable! Please Elliot, let Pikachu help us out today" she begged, tugging at Elliot's arm. Elliot looked at her, then at the girls. They nodded in agreement with Kiki.

Elliot sighed and gave in. "Alright, but if he causes trouble, that's it! I'll get him a hat he can wear" He went up stairs to get a hat from a closet. Kiki jumped up and down happily. Zoey, Corina, Bridget, and Renee all sweat dropped. Zoey however, was happy that Pikachu would be helping out with work. _'He'll be a big help to all of us'_ she thought.

15 minutes had passed and already the café was full. Pikachu stood by the podium with his top hat. It was black with a red ribbon tied around it, kinda like a magician's hat. Whenever a customer came in, Pikachu would greet them and they'd give him a pet on the head, or a piece of candy as a treat. Pikachu got a bowl from the kitchen to keep all his candy in.

He watched the girls run around like crazy, waiting tables, bringing out food, and cleaning up the empty tables. He sweat dropped, it was funny and strange to look at. It reminded him of his friends from the Sinnoh Region, Dawn and Piplup. Always rushing around, trying to be on time. It was so silly.

"Hey Pikachu!" Kiki called, breaking his thoughts. Pikachu looked at the blonde girl in the orange dress. She was rolling around on a white-red ball, holding two trays of dessert in her hands. "See what I'm doing? I do my famous tricks for the customers and they give me tips. Hey, would you like me to teach you a trick?" she asked, rolling herself over to him. Pikachu looked up and stared at her. She looked like she was having a good time. And besides, it looked fun. One trick couldn't hurt, right?

"Pika! Pikachu!" he said happily and nodded. Kiki smiled and hopped off her ball. "Great! I want to teach you how to ride on top of a ball like I just did!" she said excitedly. Pikachu started to sweat again. It looked hard to balance on the thing as well as control where it went. Kiki laughed at his expression. "Oh don't worry, my mouse friend! It's easy once you get the hang of it! I think I brought my blue ball you can use. Here, I'll go get it!" she shouted and went into the dressing room where each girl kept her things. 5 minutes later, Kiki came back carrying a medium sized ball in her arms. She set it down and pulled Pikachu up onto top of it. Pikachu felt the rubber sphere tilt and wobble underneath him. He sweated and his face had a look of uncertainty. Kiki just grinned. "It's easy! Just center your weight, Pikachu. Then, try rolling forward and backward" she instructed him.

Pikachu nodded and centered his weight. Once the ball stilled, he rolled forward, then backward. After doing it a few times, he got the hang of it. Kiki clapped her hands together. She was pleased. "Awesome! I better get back to work. Table three ordered chocolate raspberry cake" she said, hopped on her ball, and rolled away. Pikachu stood on his ball, looking around. Then, Zoey came out of the kitchen, holding three trays filled with drinks and cakes.

When Pikachu saw that she was about to drop one, he rolled over on his ball and caught the platter, not spilling a crumb of cake. Zoey stood shocked at Pikachu victory catch. "Wow! Nice catch, Pikachu!" she praised. Pikachu blushed and held the tray above his head. Zoey smiled and then a light bulb went off in her head. "Hey Pikachu, do you wanna help me wait and serve tables? It's better than standing by the podium all day" she said, bending down.

Pikachu gave a cute smile and nodded. Zoey returned the smile and gestured for him to follow. Zoey took the drinks off the tray and put them on the table. Pikachu jumped up with tray in his paws and set it down before landing on his ball. The people at the table clapped and the other customers clapped too. "My goodness, what a talented animal you have there, young lady!" an elderly woman complimented. Zoey blushed and smiled.

"Wow, thanks!" she said, shyly. The woman smiled and looked down at the mouse. "Tell me, is he your little helper?" she asked. Zoey looked surprised. She knew Pikachu was being helpful, but never considered him her helper. Until now, of course. "Uh, yeah! Yeah he is!" she said joyfully. The woman laughed and gave Pikachu a pet on the head. Pikachu gave her a smile and followed Zoey on his ball.

For the rest for the rest of the day, Pikachu helped Zoey seat customers, wait tables, serve food, and clean up. When it was closing time, Pikachu helped clean up the kitchen, pick up any garbage on the floor, and turned the open sign to the closed side. After he was all done, he went to the dressing room to put away his hat. Inside, the girls were changing into their normal clothes.

When came out of her stall, she watched Pikachu roll up to her on his ball. He hopped off it and handed it to her. However, Kiki stuck her hand out and lightly shook her head. "Its' okay, Pikachu. You can keep it. I got a bunch of 'em back at my house" she said. Pikachu flashed a grin and went over to Zoey. She was packing her things up in a hot pink bag. She turned and saw Pikachu standing there with the ball in his paws. "Pikachu, did Kiki say you could keep that?" she asked, a little warning in her voice. Pikachu nodded and gently threw his ball into the air. Zoey smiled and picked him up. "We gotta get home, Pikachu. We don't wanna miss dinner now, do we?" she asked, winking. Pikachu shook his head and snuggled up against her.

The two left the café and walked home together. "Thank you for being my helper, Pikachu!" Zoey thanked the little mouse in her arms. Pikachu smiled and gave her a look that said "No problem, Zoey!" Zoey smiled and hugged him. "You'll always be my little helper, Pikachu! Always, I promise" she said as Pikachu started to drift to sleep.

10 minutes had passed and Pikachu was fast asleep in Zoey's arms. Zoey had decided to take a short cut through the park. She thought it would be a faster route to her house, since it was almost sundown. While approaching the fountain, Zoey saw her favorite person, Mark. She waved using her free hand. "Hi Mark!" she shouted. Mark looked up from the fountain to see Zoey running up to him.

He smiled. "Hi Zoey!" he noticed the sleeping yellow mouse in her arms, "Whatcha got there?" he asked, pointing at the yellow lump in her arms. Zoey looked from him to down at Pikachu. "Oh, this? This is my pet mouse, Pikachu? Isn't he cute?" she asked, lightly shaking the mouse. "You bet!" Mark said, smiling. Pikachu stirred in his friend's arms and rubbed his eyes with a free paw. He sniffed the air and smelled a new scent. He turned his head and saw a teenage boy, his vision blurred from sleep. Mark gave Pikachu a pet on the head. "Hi Pikachu, nice to meet you! My name's Mark" he greeted. Pikachu yawned, stood up in Zoey's arms and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Can I hold him?" Mark asked, reaching out for Pikachu. Zoey smiled and handed him to Pikachu. "Sure!" she said, blushing at the thought of her crush wanting to hold this freaky looking mouse. Of course, she didn't think was freaky looking, instead very cool and cute to look at. Mark held Pikachu to him and got a hug in return from the mouse.

They hugged in silence for awhile before Mark hugged Pikachu just a little too hard. Pikachu started to turn blue and struggled to get out of the boy's firm hold. With no other way to get out, Pikachu stored up energy inside him, making his cheeks crackle. Suddenly, without any warning what's so ever, Pikachu let out his electrical discharge, frying Mark. Surprisingly, it didn't hit Zoey. Mark stood still, burnt completely.

Zoey screamed at what had happened and immediately pulled Pikachu away from Mark. Mark blinked and opened his mouth slowly. "Wow! That was horrible" he whispered before falling over. Zoey scolded Pikachu. "Pikachu, don't do that! Look, I know it must hurt when someone squeezes you too much, but if you want them to stop, trying making some noise instead of zapping them, okay?" she asked, giving her mouse a sincere look. Pikachu gave an apologetic look and nodded.

Zoey nodded and bent down to help Mark up. Mark dusted most of the ash off himself before speaking to Zoey. "Mark, I am so sorry and-" Mark interrupted her before she could finish. "It's okay, Zoey. Though it did hurt a lot, I can forgive this. Well, I gotta go home and wash off. See ya in class!" Mark called as he walked away. Zoey waved goodbye, picked up Pikachu and his ball, and walked the rest of the way.

Meanwhile, in a nearby tree, Dren had seen everything. "Aha ha ha ha ha! That was hysterical! It looks my gift to Zoey isn't just a toy, but a little Romeo Torture Machine too. Maybe Pikachu will zap him so much that Romeo will dump Kitty-Cat and I can move in on her?" he asked himself before teleporting away.

**Dun dun dun da da! And that wraps up chapter 5! Thank you! Please review and tell me whatcha think! Adieu, ma chérie! **


	6. Where's Pikachu?

**Welcome back to Mew Mew Pikachu Power! Here is chapter #6! Jouir! **

While Pikachu was having fun with Zoey, our Unova friends Ash, Iris and Cilan were having a bit of trouble. It had taken 2 hours to get away from the Galvantula. Once they were a good distance away, the stopped to catch their breath. "Aw man, they were tough!" Ash gasped and leaned against a tree, breathing deeply.

Iris looked up, her face sweating buckets. "Yeah, that's for sure!" she said. She fell over in exhaustion and just laid there on the soft grass. Cilan stood up, took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his forehead. "Hey guys, do we have everyone?" he asked, gazing at his friends.

Ash shrugged and slid down the side of the tree and sat down. Cilan did a head count. He counted himself, Ash, Iris, Axew, and…Wait. Where was Pikachu? Cilan snapped from his exhausted trance and looked around. He looked at Ash with fear. "Ash, where's Pikachu?" he asked, his face growing worried.

Ash snapped from his own trance, jumped up and looked around quickly. "What? What do you mean 'Where's Pikachu?'" Cilan looked around again, then back at Ash. "I don't see Pikachu anywhere, Ash" That sentence got Ash all scared and frightened for his buddy. He ran around, peered into bushes, climbed trees, and called his partner's name.

"Pikachu! Pikachu! PIKACHU!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Iris bolted up and helped him look. Cilan, however, sweat dropped at the sight. He went over and tried to calm them down. "Guys! Ash! Iris! Please, just calm down!" he said, trying his hardest. Iris whipped around to face him. She ran up to him and grabbed him by the collar. "Calm down? CALM DOWN? Never, ever, tell a girl to CALM DOWN!" she shouted, causing him to cover his ears.

Ash had come down from a tree he was looking out from and went to his traveling companions. "Hey Cilan! Is there a Pokémon Center around here?" he asked. Cilan pulled away from the enraged Iris, opened his Poke Gear, and looked at it. "Uh, yeah, just up ahead! Why?" he asked, looking at Ash curiously.

Ash stamped a foot. "Why? I wanna contact Professor Juniper and ask her for help! C'mon, if we contact her, she can help us! Let's go!" he shouted and started to bolt up the road towards the Center. Iris and Cilan hurried after him, being quick about. After 20 minutes of running, the trio made it to the Pokémon Center. Ash rushed through the doors, giving a small hello to Nurse Joy, and went up to the communicator machine.

When Iris and Cilan came through the door, they stopped to catch their breath before joining Ash at the machine. Ash punched in the Professor's number and waited while it rang. After 5 minutes, Professor Juniper's image came on the screen. "Hello, this is Professor Juniper. Oh hi, Ash! How are you?" she asked, giving him her hello salute.

Ash gave her a sort of rude hi before rushing onto what he needed to say. "Professor, we were attacked by a group of wild Galvantula!"

"Oh my, how terrible! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but Pikachu's missing!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I need your help real bad!"

"Hmmm…what is your current location?"

Ash turned to Cilan, who had his Poke Gear out again. "Route 3" Cilan answered. Ash looked back at Professor Juniper.

"Okay good! You're not too far away! I'll be there in a helicopter! I might be there at sundown. See ya!" she said before hanging up.

Four hours later…

The Professor's helicopter landed just outside the Pokémon Center and the trio ran out to greet her. "Professor, you're here!" Ash shouted, running up to her. Professor Juniper was holding a brief case in her right hand and used her left to greet them. "Now, that I'm here, why don't you show me where those Galvantula attacked you?" she asked, her question sounding more like an order. Ash nodded and led her, along with Iris and Cilan, back to the spot where they were attacked. "Right here, Professor" Ash said, stopping.

Professor Juniper nodded, set down her brief case, and pulled out a laptop. She opened it, typed in a command code, and small satellite dish came out of the top of the computer. The trio looked confused. "Um, Professor, what are you doing?" Cilan asked, scratching his head. The Professor didn't answer, but simply walked into a thicket, the same thicket at which the Galvantula emerged from, keeping her eyes on the laptop screen.

The trio followed her in without a word. After walking for a bit, the foursome came upon a stone shrine, a faint light glowing around it. Professor Juniper gave the shrine a brief look and then went back to the screen. She nodded and spoke, "So this where the energy signal came from!" she said to herself. Iris walked to her and stood next to her. "What is this place? And what energy signal?" she asked, peering at the screen.

The Professor turned to look at her company. "This is the Shrine to Warping Time-Space. It's said that around this time every year, an unknown energy source causes a distortion in both Time and Space. When it occurs, a portal opens in front of the shrine and sucks in anything that's in front of it. Once it's sucked in one living thing, it transports that thing to a whole another world. What happens to the living being after that, no knows" she explained.

The trio stared in shock. A Shrine that could send living things to different worlds? How cool! Ash stepped forward. "Okay. So you think Pikachu got sucked in or something?" he asked, his face serious. Professor Juniper nodded and stared at the ground. "Judging from the skid marks on the ground that lead to the shrine, I say Pikachu WAS sucked in. There's no doubt about it" she confirmed. The trio looked at the skid marks.

Cilan bent down and touched one. "You're right! These marks look to be Pikachu's size. Can we confirm your theory, Professor?" he asked, looking up. The Professor gave a small nod. "It may be possible. And to answer your question early, about the energy signal. I was in my lab, collecting data from Ash's Pidove, when one of my assistants told me a powerful signal had appeared in this exact area. I was surprised at this and wanted to investigate, but I had so much work to do. And then you called, and…well, here we are!" she exclaimed.

Ash looked at her, his face filled with sadness. "Does this mean I may never see Pikachu again?" he asked, not wanting to hear the answer. Professor Juniper closed her laptop and sighed. "I'm sorry, Ash" she whispered. Ash looked down at the ground and clenched his fists at his sides. Tears started to make their way down his cheeks. "Well, I quit!" he shouted. Iris, Cilan, and Professor Juniper looked shocked.

"Quit? What do you mean you quit?" Cilan asked. Ash's head snapped up and he glared at the Gym Leader. "I mean I quit battling, I quit the gym battles, I quit traveling, and I quit on trying to become a Pokémon Master!" he shouted into the air. Professor Juniper grabbed his shoulders and held him still. She made him look her in the eye. "Listen to me, Ash! You can't quit now! I won't allow it!"

"But…but,…Pikachu…"

"I understand, Ash! I really do! But if there was a way to find Pikachu, I'd be right on it! But there isn't!"

"I can't do anything without my buddy! I won't do anything!"

"Just because you lost Pikachu, doesn't mean you should give up!"

"But I promised we'd achieve victory together"

"*Sighs* I know you'd promise that. But there's nothing I can do abo-Wait!"

"What Professor?"

"There may be a way to get Pikachu back! Come with me! We're going back to my lab!" Professor Juniper called as she ran back to the helicopter with the trio following her. Once they made it back to the Center, they climbed on board, the helicopter took off quickly. Ash sat between Iris and Cilan and across from the Professor.

'_Hang on, buddy! We're gonna find you and bring you home! I promise!' _he thought as the Center disappeared.

**Ash: Will we ever find Pikachu, Daughter of Yumigami? **

**Me: That's for me to know and for you to find out! **

**Dren: I for one hope you never find him! He's my Kitty's new toy! *Laughs* **

**Zoey: *whacks Dren on the head* Shut up, Dren! **

**Dren: Stop hitting me, Zoey! **

**Iris: Hey, break it up, you two! **

**Cilan: Oh my word… **

**Me: That's ENOUGH! Be quiet or this story is over! **

**Everyone but me: Sorry Daughter of Yumigami! *becomes quiet* **

**Me: Sorry about that everyone! Dren and Zoey, review please? **

**Dren+Zoey: REVIEW! **

**Dren: Can I have a kiss, Kitty-Cat? **

**Zoey: Ewww! NO! **

**Me: Okay, adieu everyone!**


	7. The TimeSpace Warp Machine

**What's up, my friends? I'm back! Sorry it took so long! I've been busy with other stuff. Anyway, here is chapter 7! Jouir and review! Adieu! **

It was night time when the helicopter landed near the Professor's lab. Juniper and her company got out and entered the lab. Inside, Juniper's assistants were rushing around, gathering data and tracking energy signals with radar. "Follow me, all of you. I have the solution to our problem" Juniper ordered. Ash, Iris, and Cilan obeyed and went with her to a room in the back.

On the room's door was a sign that read: Top Secret Inventions. Juniper ushered the trio inside and closed the door behind her. "In here, we try and create devices that will improve everyday life and help us discover amazing things. There's one machine that could help us find Pikachu. It's over here" Juniper said, guiding the company over to a lumpy object under a tarp. She removed the tarp to reveal a blue and green colored machine with flashing lights and many buttons.

It was in the shape of a circle and had a small screen at the top. On the screen was red and orange swirl, like a hypnotizing swirl. "This here is called The Time-Space Warp Machine. It allows us to travel to different worlds. However, for some reason it stopped working. We think it stopped because of the shrine's energy signal" she announced.

Iris walked up to her and stood in front of the device, observing it and taking in every detail. "But, the lights are flashing. What does that mean?" she asked. Juniper glanced at her and spoke quickly. "It means that it's trying to reboot and recharge" Iris nodded in understanding and went back to her friends.

Cilan had a question of his own. "How did you make this?" Juniper turned to him and placed a hand on her hip. She gave a small smile. "A few years ago, my team and I heard about two Pokémon that could control time and space. Those two were Dialga and Palkia, two Dragon-Types from the Sinnoh Region. We had a look around their ruins and managed to collect enough data to create and download into this machine. Thus, The Time-Space Warp Machine was born!" she finished.

The group stared in awe. It was certainly an amazing story. Just then, one the Juniper's lab assistants spoke up from her computer. "Professor, the shrine's energy signal has faded, so I'm guessing our Time-Space Machine will-" she didn't even finish because in an instant the machine snapped back to life. Through the machine, was a colorful passageway with swirling galaxies. Everyone stared in amazement.

Juniper jumped up and down with joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes! It works again! Yes!" she went to the keyboard which controlled the machine. "Now, let's see which world had a recent activity of Pokémon entry" she said and started typing. On the small screen, a scary looking world with a yellow crescent moon with a scary face came up. Juniper shook her head and tried again.

This time, a feudal looking world with large and strange looking animals came up. Again, the Professor's head shook and she tried once again. This time, a modern looking city came up and a beeping noise went off from the speakers. Juniper's face lit up and she grinned. "Ash, a Pokémon signal has been picked up!" she said happily. Ash's face brightened and he ran to check the screen.

Sure enough, Pikachu's signal had come up. Ash threw his hands up and shouted. "Awesome! Okay, I'm coming Pikachu!" He started to run into the portal, only to be grabbed by the Professor. She turned him around, her face serious. "Listen to me, all of you! If you cross into that world, there's a good chance I can't bring you back! The only way to get you back would be to leave the portal open, but if we leave it open too long, the machine's energy will deplete. You'll need to be quick!" she shouted.

Ash nodded and she let him go. Ash looked at Cilan and Iris. "You coming?" he asked. Cilan and Iris looked at each other, then at Ash. They nodded and ran up to the portal. The trio got ready in front of the machine. "Remember," Juniper called, "if the portal is left open, the energy in the machine will drain fast. You have to find Pikachu and fast or you'll be trapped in that world forever! Good luck!" she gave them her salute. The trio nodded and went into the portal. They disappeared within seconds.

Juniper's eyes gave a worried look. _'Ash, please hurry back! Please!'_ she begged in her mind.

**Oooohhhh! This is getting more fun by the minute! Will Ash and his friends get Pikachu back? Will Pikachu want to go back or stay with the Mews? You'll have to wait and see! **

**Ash: Why can't you tell us now? **

**Me: If I told you, it would ruin the suspense I've created **

**Dren: She's got a point… **

**Zoey: For once, I agree with the alien **

**Dren: *leans into Zoey's face* Awww! You finally agree with me? How sweet! Let's kiss, Kitty! **

**Zoey: *tries to push him away* No! And I mean NO! **

**Iris: Daughter of Yumigami, why are they fighting? **

**Me: That's just how they are, Iris **

**Cilan: Uh, can we hurry up before this gets out of hand, Miss Daughter of Yumigami? **

**Me: Certainly. Alright, Zoey and Iris, review please! **

**Zoey+Iris: REVIEW! **


	8. Pikachu Battles With The Mews

**Bonjour once again! I'm back! Here is chapter 8! Jouir and review after this. **

It was a busy day at Café Mew Mew. The girls rushed around like fire ants and Pikachu was rolling around on his ball as usual. The day was almost over and he had collected a lot of candy, which he kept in a pail in the kitchen. "Pikachu, come here and help me taste this tea!" Corina called from her spot by the kitchen. Pikachu sweat dropped and rolled over. He had spent enough time at the café to know each girl.

Zoey the hard worker, Bridget the clumsy, Renee the take-the-right-order-to-the-wrong-table girl, Corina, the tea tasting slack off, and Kiki the acrobatic showoff. Corina bent down and picked him up. She slid a cup of hot tea towards him. "Here, have a taste" she said as she picked up her own cup. Pikachu shrugged, picked up his cup, and gently sipped it. It was hot, but good. Pikachu smiled and finished it within five minutes.

When he was done, Pikachu got back on his ball and rolled back to the podium, which was his station for today. He seated the customers and gave them their menus. That was all he did for the rest of the day. When the work day was over, Pikachu returned his top hat to Elliot and changed the sign on the door to 'Closed'. As everyone was getting ready to leave, the girls' pendants went off. Pikachu got so scared that he dove into a closet. Elliot rushed into the room. "Girls, there's a Parasite Alien attacking downtown!" he shouted. Kiki slipped on her shoes and called back to him.

"We're coming, Elliot!" Once the girls were all dressed, they met Elliot and Wesley in their lab. Pikachu hopped onto Zoey's shoulder and leaned against her neck. Elliot got on his computer and brought up a news broadcast on the screen. "Have a look!" he said harshly. The girls and Pikachu leaned in and watched. A female news reporter was standing many yards away from a bird-like creature.

"Hello, I'm reporting live from downtown where an enormous bird-like monster is rampaging. It has already destroyed a quarter of this place, including shops, bus stations, and apartments. No one's sure how to deal with this but-Oh no! It's coming closer! Cut the broadcast! CUT THE BROADCAST!" she screamed and the screen began static. Elliot got up and looked at the girls and Pikachu.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Transform and stop that thing!" he commanded. The girls nodded, kissed their pendants, and the transformation started. Pikachu stared in awe as he watched them change form. When it ended, he saw the five girls dressed in beautiful outfits with animal ears and tails. He looked at his friend Zoey and stared at her. She wore a pink dress with pink boots, red gloves, and pink cat collar. She had cute black cat ears and tail, and her hair was bright pink.

She noticed Pikachu's expression and giggled. "Oh Pikachu, are you surprised? We're not just normal girls who work in a café. We are also our neighborhood's very own superheroes! We're called the Mew Mews!" she shouted. The others nodded with smiles on their faces. Pikachu jumped up and down. He couldn't believe it. His newfound friends were human-animal superheroes!

Renee broke in joy. "Let's go! The more time we waste here, the more that Parasite Alien destroys!" she said looking at her teammates. The girls' faces grew serious and they nodded. "Right!" they said together. They were about to take off, when Zoey stopped them. "Wait!"

"What?" Corina asked, shouting.

"Pikachu has some pretty strong electrical power. Maybe he could assist us" Zoey suggested. The girls looked at Elliot. He gave an annoyed sigh and nodded. Pikachu smiled and hopped onto Zoey's shoulder. Zoey and the other Mews took off and flew towards downtown. After 5 minutes, they reached the spot where the alien was and flew down closer to it. "Look!" Kiki shouted, pointing at the alien. The Parasite Alien was indeed a giant bird, but it was so big it looked like a phoenix. It wasn't red or orange, but black and dark green. The end tips of its feather were on fire and light green embers shot from it.

Its eyes were blood red and it had teeth, razor sharp teeth. It opened its mouth and a horrible, era-bleeding roar like squawk came out. The Mews and Pikachu covered their ears in pain. "Aha ha ha ha ha ha! Well, Kitty-Cat, do you like my little bird?" a familiar voice asked. Zoey looked down and gritted her teeth as Dren appeared. She pulled out her Strawberry Bell and Pikachu's cheeks started to spark with static.

"No, I don't! Stop this right now!" she shouted, holding out her arm for Pikachu to run on. Pikachu took the message and ran along the out stretched limb of his friend, leapt into the air, and fired off an electrical beam. However, Dren was too quick and teleported out of the way. The beam of electricity hit a nearby building.

He reappeared behind Zoey and took old of her. Pikachu started to fall, but Kiki raced down and caught him in her arms. "Don't worry Pikachu, I got ya! C'mon, we got an alien to destroy!" she said, helping Pikachu on her shoulder. Up a little higher, Zoey was struggling to get out of Dren's grip. "Let me go, you pointy-eared idiot!" she screamed, glancing at him, angrily.

Dren gave her a smirk and held her chin in his hand. "Now, why would I let my sweet little Kitty go when I can give her a kiss?" he asked, turning her head, pressing his lips to hers. Zoey's eyes widened and she slammed her elbow into his rib cage, making him pull away and let her go. "Ow! Bad Kitty-Cat!" he growled. He summoned his Sai swords and lunged at her.

Down below, Corina, Bridget, and Renee battled the phoenix alien. Renee hit it with her whip, but the phoenix smacked away the attack and slammed into her, sending her backwards into a shop. Corina fired an arrow, but it failed and the alien sent out a green fireball. Corina tried to dodge it, but it got her in the stomach, sending her into a lamppost.

Bridget tried a water blast to dose the phoenix and it hit. The bird lost its fire abilities and slammed into an office building. But, it quickly recovered and shot itself at the green Mew, causing her to fall onto Corina as she was getting up. Kiki was the only one still up and ready with Pikachu perched on her shoulder. "C'mon Pikachu, hit 'em with that electric attack of yours!" she encouraged the yellow mouse.

"PIKA!" Pikachu shouted. He jumped up and shot out the electric beam. It hit the phoenix, seriously hurting it. Pikachu's tail then began to glow and he slammed it down the bird's head, causing it to cry out in pain. Pikachu then hopped onto the bird's back and hung on as the phoenix began to thrash around, trying to knock him off.

Dren noticed what the mouse was doing. "Hey! You're ruining everything, you stupid mouse!" he shouted and threw a sword at him. But, the phoenix was moving so much that the blade hit the bird's wing, breaking it. "Darn it!" Dren screamed and teleported away from Zoey's Strawberry Blast. Pikachu and alien bird plummeted to the ground with a crash.

"PIKACHU!" the Mews screamed and went towards the spot where the mouse and alien had crashed. The smoke from the landing faded and revealed Pikachu lying on the bird's back, scratches and scars covering his body. Just then, the bird's body started to glow and then the Infuser which controlled the creature separated from its victim and floated upward. It didn't get very far on the count of Mini Mew coming floating along and swallowed it. "Mmmm…Yummy!" he shouted with joy.

Pikachu slowly opened his eyes and stared up at the sky. Then, an all too familiar voice reached his pointy ears. "PIKACHU! WHERE ARE YOU? PIIIIKACHUUUU!"

**Oooohhh! I wonder what will happen next! You'll have to wait and see, ma chérie! **

**Ash: Again, why can't you just tell us? **

**Me: Now that wouldn't be fun now would it? **

**Iris: Ash, can't you see she doesn't want to tell you? You're such a little kid! **

**Cilan: Good grief… **

**Zoey: Okay everyone, it's Daughter of Yumigami's story! She doesn't want to spoil the surprise! **

**Dren: When is the part when Zoey says she loves me? **

**Zoey: Like that'll ever happen! **

**Me: Oh, it will happen! **

**Zoey: WHAT? **

**Dren: Yay! **

**Cilan: Miss Daughter of Yumigami, can I do the review solo? **

**Me: Certainly. Oh, and you guys can call me Yuki! **

**Cilan: Okay…REVIEW! **


	9. The Meeting and Zoey's Sadness

**Bonjour my friends! Here I am again! Here is chapter 9! Jouir! **

"Huh?" the Mews asked together and looked behind them. They saw three kids running up to the crash area. One boy had black hair, and brown eyes. He wore a blue outfit with a red-white baseball cap. The girl had purple hair in a strange style and brown eyes. She wore a pink and light yellow outfit. The last one was a teenage boy. He had light green hair and eyes. He wore a sort of tuxedo without the jacket and it had a green bowtie.

"Ash, look! It's Pikachu!" the purple-haired girl cried. Renee got in front of them and held out her arms. "Stop right there! It's dangerous over here!" she shouted. Ash ignored her and tried to get by, but Zoey grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Ash tugged and tried to pull away, but she held him tight. "Listen kid, it's dangerous! Go home, we'll take care of it!"

"Look lady, my friend is lying motionless on the gravel over there. If I don't help Pikachu soon, he could die!" Ash shouted, accidentally spitting in her eye. Zoey pulled back and stared in shock. The other Mews did too. "Wait, you know Pikachu?" she asked, blinking. Ash nodded, tears starting to fall from his eyes. He broke free of her hold and ran into the gravel to retrieve his friend.

He picked up Pikachu and shook him. "Pikachu, wake up, buddy! It's me, Ash, your partner! Please Pikachu wake up!" he cried, spilling tears over Pikachu's form. The girl and the boy who had accompanied Ash, went up to the girls. The green-haired boy stepped forward. "Uh hi, who are you girls?" he asked.

The Mews turned to look at him. Kiki gave him a warm smile. "We're the Tokyo Mew Mews! Protectors of Tokyo, Japan!" she shouted happily. The other Mews smiled. Bridget stepped forward. "Hey, can you guys keep a secret?" she asked. The two nodded and Ash nodded, looking at them. The girls looked at each other and then started glowing. When the light faded, five ordinary high school girls stood. The trio stared in shock.

Corina smiled. "We're also a group of girls who go to high school" she said. Zoey stepped forward and looked at them. "C'mon, Pikachu needs treatment. Follow us!" she gestured. Everyone followed Zoey back to the café.

2 hours after getting to know one another, learning what Pokémon are, and understanding everything…

"Oh, I see! So Pikachu's a Pokémon?" Kiki asked. Cilan nodded and leaned back in his chair. They had all arrived back at the café and everyone was introducing themselves. Ash and Zoey had given Pikachu to Elliot and Wesley so they could fix him up. "So, this is your headquarters, Corina?" Iris asked, looking around the interior of the café. Corina looked up from her tea. "Sure is! I mean, no one would ever suspect a superhero organization would be in a dessert café, now would they?" she asked, winking. Iris shook her head, letting Axew sit on the table she was sitting at. Zoey was cleaning the podium when she looked up. Her face was full of regret.

"Listen, we are so sorry! To be honest, I thought Pikachu was a Red Data Animal at first, but he's not. If we had known where Pikachu had come from, we would have brought him right back, but we didn't. However, Pikachu was a big help around the café and in battle. He's just amazing! Kiki even considered him our team mascot!" she said, her attitude perking.

From across the room, Ash was slumped in one of the chairs, his hat covering his eyes. "Man, I hope Pikachu's gonna be okay. He's my partner" he said gloomily. Bridget came over and rested her hand on his shoulder. "Ash, Pikachu will be just fine. Elliot and Wesley should be done by now. All Pikachu needs now is a good rest" she said with a smile. Ash looked up and gave her small smile. He got up from his chair and made his way over to Iris and Cilan. He looked at the girls.

"From what you said, it sounded like Pikachu was having a good time here. I keep wondering if he might like to stay. I mean, you've been so good to him. I'd to see him sad if I made him leave. Maybe he should stay here with you" he confessed. Kiki stopped sweeping and stared at him. "Are you sure? You are HIS partner, and you two have been good friends for so long. It seems like such a shame to break up a good friendship" she said sadly.

Everyone looked uneasy. Cilan got up, his face serious. "Let's let Pikachu decide when he wakes up" he announced. Everyone nodded and went back to what they were doing. Then, Zoey's phone went off. She raced for it and nearly fell when she grabbed it. "H-hello?"

Pause.

"Oh hi Mark! How are you?"

Another pause.

"What's that? You want to meet me in the park? Sure! When?"

Yet another pause.

"Right now? Uh okay, why the rush?"

Again another pause.

"We need to talk? Alright, see ya in a few! Bye!" she said before hanging up. She rushed into the dressing room and threw on her clothes as fast as possible. IN a flash, she raced out of the café, a cloud of dust behind her. Iris and Cilan looked out the door, then back at everyone. "Who's Mark?" Iris asked. Renee poked her head out of the kitchen. "Her boyfriend" she snapped. Iris nodded and then gave Axew an apple.

Several hours later…

Bridget was walking the trio to Zoey's house where they would stay for the night. When they approached the door, Bridget rang the bell and a red-haired woman opened the door. "Yes? How can I help you?" she asked, her voice friendly and full of sleep. Bridget gave her a smile and answered her. "Hi Mrs. Hanson, I'm Bridget, one of Zoey's friends. These three kids needed a place to stay the night and my house has no rooms. Could they stay here, they're friends of Zoey too" she asked.

Mrs. Hanson nodded and yawned. "Certainly! Kids, follow me!" she said and bid Bridget goodbye. The trio followed Mrs. Hanson up the stairs. "Here is the guest bedroom! Make yourself at home!" she said warmly and went back downstairs. Cilan and Ash went in and Iris was about to come too, when she heard crying. "Hey guys! What's that?" she asked, listening to the sobbing. Ash shrugged and Cilan walked out of the room.

"I think it's Zoey. Let's go find her!" he said and led the way down the hall. They stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. Cilan cleared his throat and knocked on the door. "Zoey, are you in there?" he asked. On the other side, Zoey's voice could be heard. "Cilan? Yes, I'm here. Please come in" her voice came in a sob. Cilan opened the door and he, Iris and Ash came in on a crying Zoey. She was sitting on her bed, crying into her hands.

Iris rushed over and sat down next to her. "Zoey, what happened?" she asked, rubbing her back. Zoey looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "Mark broke up with me today! He said he was mad that I was missing so many dates. He said that our relationship was falling apart because of my duties as a Mew" she said, than started sobbing again. Cilan shook his head in anger. "Well, that's his mistake! Your job as a Protector of Tokyo are much more important than a relationship. He should have understood that" he said, almost growling.

Ash and Iris nodded in agreement. Then, Mrs. Hanson came up. "Alright everyone, lights out! Big day tomorrow, we don't want to be sleep deprived, now do we?" she asked. The trio said goodnight to Zoey and went back to the guest bedroom. Zoey put on her pajamas, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed. She couldn't sleep because of the thoughts that raced through her mind. _'Mark, how could you? I loved you and you go and break up with me? I-I guess I have no reason to love you anymore'_ she thought sadly as more tears began to fall.

She curled up and closed her eyes, trying to sleep. Unbeknownst to her, Dren was outside her window, watching her. "So, Romeo broke my Kitty-Cat's heart, huh? I can't stand seeing her hurt. I'll sit outside her room and stay with her. Besides, she needs it" his voice soft with care.

**All done, ma chérie! Pretty good, eh? **

**Ash: Wow, good job Yuki! **

**Me: I wasn't asking you! **

**Iris: We still think you did a good job **

**Cilan: Yeah! **

**Dren: You lied! Zoey never said she loved me! **

**Zoey: I'm upset I broke up with Mark. But I'm glad I never said I love you to Dren. YES! **

**Me: Chill out! Zoey will say she loves you, Dren **

**Dren: Yay…again! **

**Zoey: Okay, I'm starting to warm up to the idea **

**Me: That's better! While you're both in a good mood, ask to review together please **

**Dren+Zoey: REVIEW! *their faces get close* **

**Zoey: *blushes* **

**Dren: *gives her a warm smile* **


	10. Zoey's New Love,Pikachu's Goodbye

**Bonjour everyone! This is the final chapter of Mew Mew Pikachu Power? WAHHHH! *calms down* Okay, before I break out into who knows how many tears, let's start the final chapter, #10! Jouir! *sobs* **

Zoey woke up the next morning, still sleepily. The sun had risen awhile ago and the birds had started to chirp. Zoey lazily got out of bed and went over to her window to open it. She slid up the glass and took in the fresh air. Then, she heard a snoring sound and saw something out of the corner of her eye. It was Dren. He had been sitting outside her room for who knows how long and had fallen asleep. He was hovering with his legs crossed like he was sitting, his arms were folded across his chest and his head tilted to the left. Zoey rubbed her eyes and looked at the sleeping Cyniclon. Gently, with one hand, she reached out and shook him.

To her delight, he stirred upon her touch, opened his eyes, and yawned while stretching. "Dren, how long have you been here?" Zoey asked, her voice soft and filled with sleep. Her voice startled the alien, making him turn around. "Oh, morning Kitty-Cat! I've been here since late last night. I overheard that that idiotic tree hugger broke up with you. So, I decided to sit outside and keep you company" he said casually.

Zoey nodded and smiled at him, which surprised him. She never smiled at him, unless she was protecting her ex-boyfriend. "Uh, shouldn't you be telling be to scram right now?" he asked, his face blank with nothing but surprise. Zoey shook her head and rubbed her right eye. "I'm too depressed and tired. It's actually very sweet of you to want to comfort me. I appreciate that, thank you!" she said with a smile. She turned around and slid against the wall. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest.

Dren squeezed through her window and sat down next to his love. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Zoey gently leaned against him and closed her eyes. "Shouldn't you be glad that Mark broke up with me?" she asked, not opening her eyes. Dren kissed her forehead and leaned his head on hers. "Yeah, but why should I be happy when you're upset? You need comfort and I'm here to help. Can I stay with you?" he asked, his eyes filled with love and care. Zoey weakly nodded and slightly opened her eyes.

"Yeah. I'm not doing much today, expect saying goodbye to a few new friends of mine. Maybe even Pikachu, too. It turns out Pikachu belongs to someone else. But, I'm glad I got to have fun with Pikachu. Thanks for sort of giving him to me" she said, half happy, half depressed. Dren smiled and hugged her more. "You are welcome, Kitty" he whispered.

A few hours later…

Everyone was gathered at the spot where Ash, Iris and Cilan had arrived to say goodbye. Ash and his friends stood near the portal while the Mews along with Dren, Elliot, and Wesley stood a few feet away. Pikachu stood between the groups, looking at them. Zoey stepped forward towards the mouse. "Pikachu we know that you belong to Ash, but you seem to like it here. We all have one question for you: Do you want to go with Ash or stay here with us?" she asked, her eyes soft.

Pikachu's ears drooped and his face turned sad. "Pikachu, if you come with me, we can battle with other Trainers and do all sorts of stuff" Ash called. Kiki came forward this time. "And if you stay with us, you can help us battle Parasite Aliens and protect Earth" she said. Pikachu stared at her before looking at Ash again. Iris gave the mouse a fond look. "So what's your decision?" she asked. Again, Pikachu looked at both sides and then began to think. Who did he want? Ash was his best friend and partner. While the Mews made battling so much fun and exciting. He had to decide soon.

He snapped form his thoughts. He had made his decision now. Pikachu turned to the Mews and waved goodbye, then dashed towards Ash. Ash smiled and held Pikachu. "So, you wanna come back with us buddy?" he asked. Pikachu smiled and wiggled in his Trainer's arms. "Pika! Pikachu!" he said joyfully. Elliot smiled and closed his eyes. "I knew he'd do that. Ash is Pikachu's friend. We can't break up a good friendship like that. It would be wrong" he said.

Everyone nodded and waved goodbye to their new friends. The trio went through the portal and the opening closed behind them. Elliot folded his arms. "Alright, back to work everyone! Just because we had to leave the café to say goodbye, doesn't mean you girls get the day off!" he shouted. "Awww!" the girls drooped. Dren and Wesley lightly laughed and sweat dropped.

Zoey walked gloomily for awhile before Dren came down to her. "You still looked depressed" he said. He stood in front of her, his back to her. "Here Kitty-Cat, climb on!" he said softly. Zoey almost laughed. "What?" she giggled. Dren gave her a friendly smile. "I want to carry you" he said. Zoey smiled and got on his back. Dren flew up and headed towards the café. He felt Zoey put her arms around his neck and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Dren. I love you!" she said happily. Dren was so surprised he nearly dropped her. But he smiled, turned his head, and nuzzled her cheek. "I love you too, Kitty!" he said joyfully. He felt Zoey relax against his face and hold onto him.

Meanwhile, back in Unova…

The trio emerged from the portal and Juniper ran up to hug them. "Oh, you're all okay! And you got Pikachu back! Well done!" she congratulated them. Ash told her what had happened and who they had met. The Professor seemed amused by their story. Later, Juniper's helicopter brought them back to the spot where first started. After saying goodbye, they headed off to Castelia City.

**Okay, before we wrap this up, let's see what happened to everyone on both sides. **

Deep Blue was defeated and Dren took Zoey back to his planet where they got married and had two kids.

Sardon and Bridget got married. lol!

Kiki and Tarb started dating.

Corina became a professional ballerina and started her own academy for young dancers.

Renee became a world famous star.

Elliot and Wesley started another Mew project with the old Mews children.

Ash became a Pokémon Master.

Iris became a Dragon Master.

Cilan became a top class Connoisseur.

Dawn became a world famous Top Coordinator and married Conway, who became a Pokémon Master alongside Ash, Barry, and Paul.

Zoey is a Top Coordinator with Dawn.

And Ursula got a job as a maid in a hotel.

**Aaaannndddd…Scene! Okay, we're done! I loved writing this! Thanks to Sailor Phoenix Black for reading this and anyone else who loved it. **

**Ash: Awesome! I'm a Pokémon Master! **

**Iris: I'm a Dragon master! **

**Cilan: I became a Top class Connoisseur **

**Dawn: I'm a Top Coordinator and I married…Conway? **

**Conway: That's right, Dawn! We'll be so happy won't we? **

**Dawn: *nods* **

**Ursula: I can't believe I'm a maid! **

**Me: Well, suck it up and deal with it! No one likes you anyway! **

**Dren: Yay! Zoey and I got married! **

**Zoey: *smiles* And we have kids! **

**Dren: Right! *hugs and kisses Zoey* **

**Me: Okay everyone, let's all say goodbye. **

**Everyone: GOODBYE! AND REVIEW! **

**Oh, almost forgot! Keep an eye for my new story: Mew Mew Power 2. This one has the Japanese names. Anyway, long goodbye short: Adieu, ma chérie! **


End file.
